


so baby (pull me closer)

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas fic, FWP, Fluff, Fluff What Plot, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Longing, M/M, Pining, Winter fic, fluff fluff fluff, mistletoe fic, seriously this is just fluff, this is honestly just feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: “Oh yeah.” He looked up from the newspaper he’d been perusing to smile at Victor. Victor looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “I got a call from mom last night - talked about the competition, how things are at home.” He paused, then his smile turned sheepish. “She invited me back home for Christmas. I’ve been feeling really guilty about not going back home for Christmas the last few years, so... Is it okay if we drop by for a few days?”Victor looked thoughtful, cradling his chin between his thumb and index finger. “Well, I did mean for you to take the day off for Christmas - our Christmas, that is, but I suppose a few days early wouldn’t hurt.” His lips curled in a teasing smile. “Just as long as you promise not to eat too much and gain all that weight again~”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jess - love you you're awesome bro](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jess+-+love+you+you%27re+awesome+bro).



> added a hp & cursed child reference - not that obvious but kudos to whoever manages to find it ;) written as a request from my dear friend jess; hope you like it!

It was strange, how new this still was despite it going on for almost half a year now.

Every morning, Yuri half-expected to wake up in his bed, back at home, his posters of Victor Nikiforov the only link he had with the man. He had half-expected everything to be a desperate dream conjured by his own feeling of desperation and bitter defeat, that followed him around for a long time before he returned home.

But no, it wasn’t a dream, it was real. The ceiling, that welcomed him every time he opened his eyes was grey and the lights flickered on when he felt along the wall in a daze. Snow covered the window sill and despite the heating, that automatically turned on every morning, bitter cold sent him in a fit of shivers.

The too-soft bed would be the first thing he’d notice, bouncing with each of his movements. The bare walls would be a close second and then the memories would hit him in full-blow. He’d smile and try not to let the warmth, that engulfed his insides, break him into a giggling fit.

It was like this every day and it was wonderful.

The lights flickered on when he found the switch, too bright. He shivered and rubbed up his arms. His breath curled in front of him, disappearing in an elegant curl.

“Why does Russia have to be cold?” He murmured to himself, feeling the night table for his glasses. Everything melted into a blurry line without them.

The snowfall behind the window opposite of his bed was what had caught his attention first after his glasses were safely perched on the bridge of his nose; snowflakes danced and stuck to his window, then melted off to meet on the bottom. A smile crossed his face.

It was still early, he thought. No later than eight. He yawned - his breath whitened in front of his eyes, this time in a bigger cloud - and stretched, feeling around the floor for his slippers (the pig-shaped ones Victor had given him as a gag present after the first month of training, cackling as he watched his cheeks turn redder. They were meant to be a joke, he knew, but he still wore them. He wore anything Victor gave him, no matter how ridiculous) with his feet. They were where they always were, tucked against the wooden night stand, fluffy and warm as he slipped his freezing feet in them with a blissed sigh.

”Better.” Yuri flicked off his covers - the cold air assaulted him immediately and although he was slowly getting used to it, it made it no less unpleasant, the chill nipping at every inch of skin it could reach. His teeth clattered, cheeks wind-nipped and red. His nose felt uncomfortably hot.

He made a groaning sound and hurried to his wardrobe to throw on some warmer clothing. Possibly fish for the thickest, fluffiest coat he could find while he was at it.

Yuri didn’t bother brushing his hair or teeth yet - breakfast was calling and, with the way his stomach kept growling, he doubted he’d have the patience to wait another few minutes for it.

Victor’s house was huge. Yuri found himself, time and time again, getting lost in the maze of hallways, that all looked identical to him all through the first month after they settled in, arriving from Japan after training there for a few months. Yuri still didn’t know why Victor insisted on returning but, although the man claimed it was because they had bigger skating rinks, Yuri had an inkling suspicion the man was just home sick.

Now, after three months of living in the mansion-like house (Victor vehemently claimed it to be no mansion; Yuri begged to disagree) Yuri got along just fine, though it happened more than once that he had stumbled into a room he had no idea existed in the place when looking for the bathroom. But, it was getting better than before.

The living room was easy to locate. Only three doors away from his bedroom was a staircase, that spiraled down into it.

Victor was already in the kitchen when Yuri stepped foot into the living room - he could hear the shuffling and pots clanking from where he stood. He tried to bite back a smile as he ducked under the doorway and into the messy room, clothes askew and magazines laying limply on the table by the couch. Makkachin was curled around a pillow, sound asleep.

Yuri petted his fluffy ears before heading for the kitchen.

“Good morning.” He yawned, snuggling into the coat he had dragged out of the closet. Layered as it was, the fluff peaking out from the collar tickled his nose.

Victor, with his bangs flopping on his forehead, sticking out the smallest bit, turned to face him with a grin. “Morning! How’d you sleep?” He looked too cheerful, too awake for eight AM on a free day. Yuri fetched himself the coffee steaming besides Victor and poured it in a Christmas-themed mug he had long since claimed as his own.

“Well.” He smiled back from behind the rim of the mug as he sat himself on one of the kitchen chairs, watching Victor bumble around the stove. “What are you cooking?”

”Eggs. Yellow part up.” He reached for some pepper, sprinkling some on the eggs in the pan. Yuri hummed and leaned his cheek on top of his palm, watching him in faint amusement.

Although the feeling of disbelief never left him every morning, he had long-since forgotten to be awkward around Victor, learning to relax and enjoy his company instead. Even his flirtatious remarks were easy to brush off now (though that had more to do with the fact that he learned Victor flirted with everyone, whether he knew that or now) Sure, Victor was his idol, an amazing figure skater he looked up to even now, after almost a year spent in the man’s constant company.

But now, Victor wasn’t only his idol.

He was his friend.

The thought still made his chest balloon in happiness, even after all this time.

“With sausages?” He asked after a few seconds. Victor gave a hum, but gave no other answer, choosing to grin instead. Yuri just smiled down at the table.

The silence that stretched on was comfortable. Yuri reached for the newspaper dumped on the table - in English; as much as Victor tried to teach him, his mind simply couldn’t wrap around Russian, spoken or written - and flicked his eyes over the words. There wasn’t anything, that caught his eye but he held onto it anyway.

Better than the alternative, which almost always ended with him staring at Victor’s back as he cooked, in real creep fashion.

“Found anything interesting in there?” Victor’s breath stroked the shell of his ear; Yuri squeaked and jumped, staring behind himself with eyes wide behind thin-wired glasses. His face was so close the soft of Victor’s hair, curling at the ear, stroked along his cheek. His lips were pulled in a smile and he was humming, staring down at the page Yuri had been moments prior. His eyelashes were strangely long and curled.

His traitorous heart sped up.

Pretty as ever, he was.

“U-uhh, not really.” He coughed and tore his eyes away from him, back towards the page. “Just something about Winnie the Pooh, whatever that is.”

Victor’s laughter was warm and charming. His breath grazed his ear again, making him break out in a shiver. He just hoped Victor thought it was due to the cold.

“It is a Russian cartoon. Ahh, this takes me back. I used to watch it all the time as a kid.” His eyes were shining, a secretive glance at his face told. His cheeks were flushed, eyes wide in childish glee and smile toothy. “Ahh, who am I kidding, I still watch it! I should show it to you, you’ll love it, I promise.”

His smile was contagious. “I don’t doubt that.” He still, after all this time, loved discovering new sides to Victor, new sides the world was blind to. It was a thrill, something, that made his insides tingle, from the tips of his fingers to the depths of his belly.

“The Disney version is nice, too, of course,” Victor straightened up and turned to the stove again. “But I grew up with our Winnie the Pooh and nothing could ever top that, you know?”

He laughed softly and stretched out on the kitchen chair. “I’ve never watched either.” He admitted. “Though I have watched a few Disney cartoons as a kid. They’re nice. My mother is in love with the one about the girl with the long hair - “

”Tangled.” Victor helpfully piped in. Yuri cracked a grin.

“-With Tangled right now and has made me watch it at least a dozen times. Though my personal favorite is the Little Mermaid.”

“The Little Mermaid is really nice,” Victor agreed and put their sunny side-up eggs on plates, placing one in front of Yuri. Yuri straightened his back on the chair and happily dug in. “Though I must say I prefer Peter Pan. I was in love with it as a child.”

“Still are, probably.” Yuri grinned at him through a mouthful of egg. Victor’s lips quirked too, and he was dipping bread into the yolk.

“You know me so well.”

They sat in comfortable silence after that. Yuri turned the page from time to time, absent-mindedly tracing the words on the page. Victor was making happy little hums as he ate.

Yuri was trying hard not to smile.

“Oh yeah.” He looked up from the newspaper he’d been perusing to smile at Victor. Victor looked at him from the corner of his eyes. “I got a call from mom last night - talked about the competition, how things are at home.” He paused, then his smile turned sheepish. “She invited me back home for Christmas. I’ve been feeling really guilty about not going back home for Christmas the last few years, so... Is it okay if we drop by for a few days?”

Victor looked thoughtful, cradling his chin between his thumb and index finger. “Well, I did mean for you to take the day off for Christmas - our Christmas, that is, but I suppose a few days early wouldn’t hurt.” His lips curled in a teasing smile. “Just as long as you promise not to eat too much and gain all that weight again~”

Yuri sputtered. His cheeks felt uncomfortably hot and he had to remind himself not to pout. “I-I won’t, geez! You’re never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Never.” Victor’s laugh rang out, silk smooth and beautiful. “But alright, I suppose we can take a little break. But we go back first thing after New Year and train harder to make up for it, yes? Though I suppose we could spend some time training in Japan.”

Yuri smiled gratefully. “Thank you.” He nodded. “I promise I’ll work as hard as I can to make up for lost time.” He had his program all planned out already; he could do it in his sleep, if he so wished. The piece he’ll be skating to, as well as his costume, were both set as well.

Victor’s smile widened. “Good.”

* * *

Yuri glanced out of the window, hips digging painfully into the arm rest by the airplane’s walls. “It stopped snowing, look.”

Victor, comfortably perched in the seat next to him, leaned over to get a closer look. His hair brushed against Yuri’s jaw. His eyes were wide and mouth set in an expression of childish glee. One shoulder brushed his chest. Yuri hoped he couldn’t feel his heartbeat through his sweater.

His face was flushed, he knew; it felt too warm not to be. But somehow, he was finding it hard to mind, when Victor’s cologne tickled his nose, musky and strong. It smelled divine, especially from up so close. He tried not to stare too obviously.

“Ah, it’s so pretty! Look at the lights!” He was pointing at the lights above, on the sky, and the ones shining from the airport building.

Yuri chuckled softly. “This isn’t the first time you’ve been on a plane, Victor.” He nudged his shoulder away. Victor just laughed.

“No. But it’s the first time I’m on an airplane in the evening with you.” He turned his head to beam up at him. Yuri tried not to react to the flash of warmth, that tingled in his chest. His lips were twitching in a smile, but he still rolled his eyes.

”So?”

“So I need to tell you how pretty it is.” Victor settled back in his seat - a part of Yuri was relieved, but another (considerably larger) part was almost sobbing at the loss of warmth. Victor’s hand patted his, lingered, and pulled away. “Especially since it’s decorated for Christmas! I’ve never been flying for Christmas.”

“I still don’t see why it’s so special.” Yuri rolled his eyes and turned back to gaze outside.

Victor was looking at his reflection through the window - his lips were pulled in a small smile, eyebrows drawn in a soft look - and Yuri’s breath hitched. He stared back.

”Because I am with you.”

Before Yuri could stutter a reply - with a knot forming in his throat - the stewardess stepped in and started explaining safety rules. When she was done, Victor was already asleep.

Yuri’s breath fogged the window and he leaned his forehead against it. Minutes later, the plane jerked with a start.

* * *

“Yuri?” A hand shook at his shoulder, stirring him from slumber. Yuri groaned and tried to melt into the upholstered seat he was sat on. The train was moving slowly and there was a voice announcing their arrival to _Hasetsu_ through the speaker.

Someone’s breath coiled against his ear, before a chuckle rumbled through the chest pressed against his shoulder. “Yuri, we’re here.”

Yuri slowly slipped open his eyes. The inside of the cabin was barely lit and dark. Victor’s breath was warm against his cheek.

“Already? I’m sleepy...” He murmured and leaned into the touch, that cradled his face carefully, so gently, as if he might break. There was something heavy pressing against the edges of his eyes and his head felt sluggish, screaming for him to sleep.

Victor chuckled again. “You need to get up. I can’t carry both you and all your luggage.”

“Shut up.” He yawned and pulled away. A cold breeze brushed against his cheek. It almost made him frown. There was warmth there only seconds ago, he was sure.

Victor nudged his shoulder then jumped to his feet. “Come on! I haven’t seen your mother in a while, she’s incredibly sweet. Do you think she’ll make me _Katsudon_? Hers is the best I’ve tasted.”

Yuri just gave a sluggish shrug, rubbing at his eyes. “Of course, she adores you. You’re already part of the family, according to her.” She had insisted vehemently. Yuri still thought back on the elated look, full of bright eyes and flushed cheeks and toothy smiles, Victor had given that day on a daily basis.

It was one that Yuri wished Victor would wear his whole life.

“She’s the sweetest.” Victor’s eyes brightened at the reminder. The train jerked to a stop just then, and the doors slid open, leading into the cold of the night.

Yuri grabbed at his suitcase, shivered and dragged his feet through the door, Victor following closely behind.

* * *

 

The air wasn’t chilly, it was perfect and crisp. Yuri took a deep breath, then exhaled through his lips. No white cloud lifted from his lips; he wasn’t shivering, even in the thin sweater he was wearing. He had missed this, he realised, the warm winter evenings.

“It’s so warm here.” Victor marvelled by his side, looking around the train station in wonder. No one was there, just the street lamps to keep them company. He had already texted for Minako to come and pick them up, so he knew they wouldn’t be alone for long. Yuri turned to give him a small grin.

”I missed this.” He closed his eyes, then looked around the empty space. “It’s so cold in Russia. I mean, it’s nice but I sometimes think I understand how penguins in Antarctica must feel.”

“It’s not that bad.” Victor sounded amused. “A bit chilly, yes, but nothing too bad.”

He turned to give a playful glare. “Says the guy who probably grew up in an igloo. Naked.”

“Mmm, you’d love to see me naked, would you?” Victor leered, leaning closer. His mouth pulled in a smirk and Yuri choked on his own spit, feeling his ears burn.

Victor pulled away before Yuri could offer his own indignant denial, laughing and ruffling his hair. “You are so adorable, Yuri.”

His face only burned hotter. The touch was so gentle, soothing, pushing back his bangs and messing up his sleep-mused hair. Yuri could get lost in it.

“I am not adorable.” He murmured and bit his lips as, with another laugh, Victor retreated his hand.

“Lies.” Victor’s lips pressed against his hair, his hand brushed against Yuri’s. Yuri repressed the desire to reach out and touch it, taking a step back instead.

He turned to smile at Minako, who was hurrying over, cheeks flushed and lips curved in a grin, her arm waving above her head.

“Hey, guys! Merry Christmas!” Her hair fluttered down her shoulder, and she stood straight in front of him, before pulling him in a hug. He laughed softly and burrowed his face into her shoulder.

“It’s not even Christmas yet.” He shook his head when she pulled away, fixing his glasses, that turned askew from being squashed against her shoulder.

She shrugged and gave Victor a hug, too, patting him on the back. “Almost Christmas.”

“It’s only ten PM. It’s not even Christmas Eve yet.”

“Whatever.” She snorted as she pulled away, taking Victor’s luggage. “Your mom went all out this year - I had to ask myself if I’ve moved to America when I saw the whole place! It’s ridiculous, really. You’ll think you’re in the middle of an European Christmas party. We don’t even believe in Christmas but there’s Christmas music blasting and the tree’s huge! There’s these little snowflakes hanging from the ceiling - the old geezers are having a blast, too.” She kept making exaggerated hand gestures as she talked, leading them through the train station towards her car.

Yuri blinked. “Eh, why? She never went full-out before.”

She motioned briefly at Victor, already heaving his luggage into the trunk of her car. Yuri’s eyes flicked to him. He looked confused, clearly not understanding a word she was saying. He met his eyes and raised his eyebrows.

Yuri flushed and smiled, letting Minako drag him in the car without a word.

* * *

Minako wasn’t exaggerating.

Yuri stared, wide-eyed at the Christmas wreath hanging from the door; at the fairy lights over the windows and along the roof. The Christmas music was already loud and blaring from the outside, repeating ‘ _Falala_ ’ all over again.

Victor was staring, curious, at the display. “Is it always like this?”

Yuri groaned, dragging his luggage behind him. Minako was ahead of them, already announcing their arrival. The music was louder now; he could hear delighted cheers coming from inside. “No, never. We usually just have a quiet Christmas, not have a... A Christmas party.”

“My parents used to go all out on Christmas.” Victor mused, two steps behind him. “Our Christmas parties were really, really big and loud. We loved it.”

Yuri smiled despite himself; Victor sounded nostalgic and far-away, like he suddenly stood in his room, back in the past, with his parents and big heaps of presents.

“I guess my parents suspected that. They wanted you to feel like home.”

There was a smile in Victor’s voice. “That’s nice of them.”

He ducked his head under the doorway, kicked off his shoes and shucked off his jacket just as his mother came gushing out of the living room to envelop him in a warm hug, smelling like cinammon and gingerbread. Yuri laughed and happily hugged her back.

”I’m home.”

“Welcome back.” She pulled away to beam at him. “Merry Christmas, Yuri!”

Another laugh was ripped from his throat. “Mom, it’s not even Christmas Eve, yet.”

She giggled and let go of him in favour of throwing herself at Victor, who had just entered the house. “Details, details. Merry Christmas, Vic _chan_!”

Victor grinned down at her - the lights of the candles softened his features and played on his hair. “Merry Christmas, miss Katsuki! It’s always a pleasure to see you.”

She gushed and playfully swatted his arm. “Oh, dearie, you’re so kind!”

“Only the truth.” He pressed a kiss on both wrinkled cheeks. Yuri laughed as his mother flushed and cooed, pulling at his cheeks.

“Such a kind young man you are.” Victor looked amused as she turned to Yuri and gave him a serious look. “This one is a keeper, Yuri.”

He almost choked on his spit, lips pulling in a grin in the fit of his chuckles. “Mom, we’re not even together, geez. You’re so embarrassing.”

She giggled into her hand and stepped away from Victor in favour of beaming at them both. “Now, who’s hungry?”

They both brightened at the suggestion.

* * *

 Yuri collapsed into bed, slowly exhaling. “Home sweet home.” He burrowed in his bed - it smelt like it just came out of the washing, fresh and soft - and hugged his pillow close to his chest with a smile playing on his face.

“It is a rather nice room.” Victor laughed from his _futon_ , his eyes somehow finding Yuri’s even in the dark. Yuri turned over on his side, snuggling under the covers. “Small and traditional. I like it.”

”You could fit my room five times in the one I have at your house and still have excess space.” He mused, blowing a stray strand of hair from his eyes. “But I like it like this. It’s more, uhh, home-y, I suppose.”

Victor’s laughter carried from the floor, quiet and breezy and tired. Yuri smiled more and hid his face in his pillow. This was bad. He was sure that, if Victor took one look at his face, he’d see everything, understand everything - from the way his eyes shone to the way he bit his lip to stop it from curling. How his heart felt full, content. At peace.

Victor couldn’t know. He’d look at him strangely, he wouldn’t casually touch him like he always did - the little brushes of fingers through his hair, bumping shoulders and fingers, they meant everything in a world where he knew they meant nothing. At least, not to Victor.

Victor reached up and gently took Yuri’s hand - his palm was smaller, his fingers were thinner and shorter, fingernails clipped. His hand was warm and gentle in its hold. Yuri gulped and settled down comfortably in the bed, closing his eyes.

“Good night, Victor.” He murmured and gave Victor’s hand a hesitant squeeze.

Victor squeezed back.

“Night night, Yuri.”

Yuri couldn't fall asleep for a long time afterwards.

Their hands didn’t let go throughout the night.

* * *

His mom and dad were squished together, talking softly, their lips brushing, hands rubbing and holding onto one another with gentle touches. Yuuko and Takeshi were holding each other in another corner, noses nuzzling, acting sickeningly in love.

Yuri stared down at his glass (filled with champagne) and licked his lips. The sight filled him with a strange sort of warmth - knowing the people he loved were happy together meant the world to him - but made a wave of something strangely like longing sweep through him. It hurt, started in his chest and spread all the way to the depths of his stomach and the bob of his Adam’s apple.

Victor was in the corner, chatting up Minako with a wide smile and rosy cheeks. A glass of champagne was held in one hand while the other waved around, so deep in the conversation he didn’t see the way Yuri stared, soft-eyed and smiling.

He was glad for that.

He drowned his glass of champagne - while humming along to the beat of All I Want For Christmas much like Victor did when eating a particularly good meal - and placed it on the table. He stood up from the couch and stretched, then headed in Yuuko and Takashi’s direction.

Takashi’s hand was cupping Yuuko’s cheek - in a way Yuri remembered wanting to do up until a year ago - and he was smiling, something gentle, an expression he hadn’t seen on him as a kid. It was new, came with the benefit of being in love.

Yuri smiled at them. “Hey, guys.” They’d exchanged pleasantries the day before, collapsed on the couch and giggled as they talked about his training, about the triplets - who were fast asleep on said couch at that moment - and their lives in general. Takashi held Yuuko’s hand and they were sickeningly in love.

They broke apart to beam at him, Yuuko leaning forward to wave. She broke off into a fit of giggles seconds later, cheeks flushed and lips hiccuping.

“Takashi, look.” She grinned at her husband, stage-whispering while pointing at Yuri. Yuri just gave an affectionate eye roll. “Yuri has two heads! Did you know that?”

“Yuuko, you’re drunk.” Takashi laughed and turned to Yuri. “Hey, man. Lonely without your boyfriend there to keep you company so you decide to grace us with your company?” His voice was warm and teasing as he motioned at Victor somewhere over Yuri’s shoulder.

His cheeks burned at the words. “You know he’s not my boyfriend, Takashi.” He rolled his eyes but allowed himself a glance. Victor was still leaning against the wall, still smiling and laughing. His champagne glass was almost empty.

“But you wish he was.” Takashi nudged him. Yuri didn’t have anything to say to that - so he hadn’t.

Yuuko grinned and clapped her hands. “Oooh, you two are so cute together! You know, I always knew there was something - “ She giggled again. “- Something there, even before you two met. You got a poodle just because he had one and then named it after him!”

She paused.

”Speaking of his poodle, where is it? I wanted to pet it...”

“I wasn’t - He was my idol - Ugh, there’s no point in arguing with you about this.” He wished he still had his glass here. Multi-coloured lights twinkled above him, changing colour every so often. Snowflakes hung above his head. “And Mokkachin? We left him with Yuri - something about quality bonding time. I’m not sure, Victor wasn’t too clear about why he left Makka back in Russia...”

Takashi nudged him. “Quality bonding time, eh?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

Yuri sputtered and waved his arms around. “T-That’s not what he meant!” He paused and licked his lips - there was a faint hint of champagne lingering. “Probably. I’m not sure what he meant.” He tucked away his hair and chanced another glance at Victor.

Victor was staring right at him.

A slow smile spread across his face - Yuri’s lips curled in answer - and he waved at him. Minako turned her head. With her cherry red lips curled in a smirk, she leaned and whispered something to Victor, that made a pale flush climb up his face, but he was laughing and nodding. He never looked away from Yuri.

Hope was dangerous, Yuri found; It made his throat close up, eyes light up and lips curl in a goofy smile. It was warm and soft and so fragile, like one wrong move could break it and take him with it.

“He’s been ogling you this whole time, did you know?” Yuuka grinned at him. Her hand clumsily ruffled his hair and he ducked his head to hide his smile.

“You’re exaggerating.” But he hoped she wasn’t, that this wasn’t a drunk remark but something pulled from fact instead of fantasy.

“I’m not.” She pushed his shoulder. Her eyes were clear and such a beautiful brown, when he dared to look up. “Go get him. You deserve it.” Her head fell on Takashi’s shoulder; Takashi’s arm curled snugly around her waist.

Maybe it was the alcohol that gave him that final push of courage; maybe it was some miracle, that got his legs to work. But it was something, and he held onto it as tightly as he could in fear of losing it.

Victor’s eyes widened a fracture, but a slow smile curled on his lips. He leaned down to murmur something to Minako, hand her his glass. He met him half-way, Yuri found, just at the doorway to the kitchen, where mistletoe sat, perched innocently over their heads.

Yuri gulped and stared up at him.

Victor stared right back at him.

His hand reached down and pulled off his glasses in careful, fluid movements. His heart hammered against his chest, made his hands shake and eyes blink a few times. It was a dream - _it had to be_ \- that Victor walked and met him halfway, that his hand was stroking along his cheek like it was the most precious glass, with freezing cold fingers.

“There’s mistletoe above our head.” He murmured, his blurry silhouette moving closer and closer until he could see the clear outline right in front of him. So close their breaths mingled.

“U-unn.” He leaned into the touch. His lips were twitching. A thumb moved and swept across his bottom lip, making him break out in a shiver.

”You know what that means, right?” His voice was close, so close.

He indulged himself and smiled. “Bad luck if we don’t kiss?”

“Extreme bad luck.” Victor agreed. He leaned in - he could feel his breath on his dry lips; his tongue swept out and wet them - and then he was there, softly pressing their lips together.

It was like everything he had thought it would be, yet nothing all at once. His lips were dry and careful, his hands were cradling his jaw. Their noses were mashing.

But it was perfect and warm. Yuri gave a soft sound and threw his arms around him, needing to touch, needing to feel him close to know this was real, this was happening. He was kissing him and everything was wonderful, amazing.

There were cheers all around, loud and whooping - his parents, Minako, Yuuko and Takashi - and Yuri pulled away. His cheeks felt hot even with Victor’s thumb stroking along them, cooling the skin, and his breaths came out in short gasps.

He smiled at him, biting his bottom lip and burying his fingers into silk-soft hair.

God, how much he had wanted to do that.

“Will we be lucky now?”

Victor’s lips quirked into a grin. “Hmm, I’m not sure. Shall we try one more time, just in case?”

He grinned right back. His heart was bursting with unrestrained joy, making his throat clamp up. “Good idea. Just in case.”

He leaned in and they kissed again.

* * *

 

Yuri closed the door after them and leaned back against it. There was still faint chatter coming from the other side, but as most people already went to sleep, it was only background noise, soft and buzzing.

Victor was stretching, searching under the covers of his _futon_ for his pajamas. His hair was a mess of curls at the back, cow-licked and finger-brushed, and he was humming again, just a soft melody Yuri couldn’t place.

The disbelief still buzzed faint under his skin, but he couldn’t stop smiling, couldn’t stop the bursts of warmth, that spread through him as the evening replayed itself through his mind over and over ago. He curled his fingers in his jeans, palms shaking and wet.

He remembered what he had thought just the day prior - _Victor couldn’t know. He’d look at him strangely, he wouldn’t casually touch him like he always did - the little brushes of fingers through his hair, bumping shoulders and fingers, they meant everything in a world where he knew they meant nothing. At least, not to Victor_ , he could recall thinking, even as their fingers brushed and meshed in a sweaty tangle long into the night and early into morning - and thought about how foolish that was. He thought about every single touch, of gazes, that lingered too long, of touches to his hip while they practised, that were perhaps not necessary.

He thought about them all and they all suddenly made sense.

Victor turned to him with a soft smile. Yuri almost had to hold onto the doorknob to hold himself from sliding to the floor. “Do you want me to leave the room so you can change?”

Yuri gulped down the knot, that formed in his throat. “T-that’s okay, it’s... It’s not a big deal.” This would have to take a while to get used to, he knew. The idea he could actually touch Victor now, take his hand and kiss his smile.

Victor’s smile widened and he nodded, then turned away, starting to strip so he could change into his pajamas.

Yuri turned away, too, to give him privacy, choosing to fetch his own pajamas from his closet.

Once dressed, he returned to the bed and sat down. It dipped under his weight, bounced a bit but not as much as the one at Victor’s house had.

He climbed under the covers, threw them over his shivering body, then reached up to turn off the light.

He didn’t say anything for the longest time, listened to Victor’s steady breathing and the rustling of the sheets. His hand moved to dangle from the side of the bed; his breath hitched when Victor’s fingers immediately found his.

The silence stretched on again. Yuri kept his eyes closed, but he couldn't drift off no matter how hard he tried. The previous few hours - spent kissing and tickling and nuzzling and _kissing_ \- played on spin-dry, every sweet moment, that was pulled straight out of his fantasies. He never let himself believe any of them could be reality one day, even when living under the same roof, even when they saw each other so much it made up for the years they didn’t, and then some more.

Victor shuffled on his futon, gave his hand a gentle squeeze. Yuri made a soft sound, hiding his smile in his pillow.

”Yuri? Are you awake?” He whispered.

Yuri lifted his head off the pillow. “Yes. What’s wrong?”

Victor shuffled some more, then slowly sat up. “Can I...” He coughed, hesitated, then continued. “Can I sleep in bed with you?”

Yuri choked, but tried to pass it off as a cough. A flush spread, from his neck up to his ears. His heart jumped at the suggestion - _yes, God yes._

“C-come again?” His voice broke on the last word.

Victor chuckled softly. “Can I sleep in bed with you?” He asked, softer but more confident this time.

Yuri muffled a groan in his pillow, but scooted over. He couldn’t bring himself to say anything - too afraid his voice would break into an embarrassing squeak again - but Victor understood anyway, climbing into bed and wrapping himself around him, clinging and burying his nose into the juncture of his neck. He took a deep breath.

”Mmm, you smell so nice.”

Yuri swatted his arm. “Just go to sleep.” He wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

He felt him smile against his skin.

Victor was quiet for the longest time - so long, that Yuri thought he had fallen asleep. “Yuri?”

Yuri shifted and glanced down at him. His hair tickled his nose. “Yes?”

His lips curled again. “Merry Christmas.”

Yuri let out a breathy laugh, pulling him a tad closer. He buried his head into the messy hair, smelling of lavender and roses, the shampoo Victor used. “Merry Christmas, Victor.”

He drifted off, clinging onto him through the night.

* * *

 

When he woke up the next day, Victor’s hair tickling his nose and his arms holding him, it was the most glorious thing he had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope they're not,, too ooc,, haha, who am i kidding. this is my first time writing them so i apologise ;; the "victor hums when eating good food/he's happy" hc happened because someone i know (aka me) does it and i think it's cute, plus i think he'd be the type. idk how my brain works


End file.
